


不要笑挑战

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-12
Updated: 2020-07-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25223716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: ooc纯属娱乐，不要上升
Relationships: 刘昊然/吴磊
Kudos: 2





	不要笑挑战

**Author's Note:**

> ooc  
> 纯属娱乐，不要上升

主持人：“Hello观众朋友们大家好啊，欢迎来到我们新一期的不要笑挑战！我是主持人阿光。”

“这一次呢，我们有幸邀请到几位备受关注的新生代演员，他们是——刘昊然，吴磊，王俊凯，易烊千玺，还有我们的飞鱼弟弟陈飞宇，欢迎大家——”

众人依次打招呼、入座。

主持人：“好那我们闲话不多说啊，我来给大家简单介绍一下游戏规则。”

“这次呢，比较新颖，我们五个人手上都有一块小白板，有水笔和板擦，要往白板上面写什么呢，顺序是这样啊，每个人分别写人物、时间、地点、事件，最后一位写形容词。”

“每一轮开始我们各位按照之前排好的顺序，在白板上写好相应的内容，连成一句话，注意要顺着读出来哦。在这个过程中呢，笑了的人，要被记上一笔，五轮游戏结束后，谁被记的次数最多，就算挑战失败。”

“失败者要接受一个小小的惩罚，具体是什么我现在先不透露，留个悬念嗷，考验大家忍笑能力的时候到了。好，没问题的话大家准备一下，我们马上开始第一轮游戏！”

Round 1

（刘—人物、易—时间、陈—地点、吴—事件、王—形容）

刘昊然：“陈飞宇”

易烊千玺：“在每晚入睡前”

陈飞宇：“在被窝里”

吴磊：“噗，用生姜防脱发洗发水洗头”

王俊凯疯狂忍笑：“我很羡慕”

刘昊然笑没了眼：“哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈陈飞宇你竟然是这样的人。”

陈飞宇：？

吴磊：“感觉大家都是在我这块儿笑的，对不住对不住。”

王俊凯：“我本来忍住了，看到昊然脸都憋红了又破功了。”

主持人：“好的这轮除了我们千玺和飞宇，其他人都记一笔啊。大家准备一下，马上开始第二轮。”

Round 2

（吴—人物、王—时间、易—地点、刘—事件、陈—形容）

吴磊：“刘昊盐”

王俊凯：“生完孩子后”

易烊千玺：“在阴间”

刘昊然：“哈哈哈哈哈哈摇着花手扭东北大秧歌”

陈飞宇：“牛［哔——］坏了”

“鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅鹅。”

吴磊：“这个在阴间，没防住啊。”

王俊凯：“摇花手扭秧歌哈哈哈哈哈画面感。”

陈飞宇：“不愧是你，昊然哥。”

刘昊然：“我要是能生孩子就真去阴间了。”

主持人：“好，我们尽量整点阳间东西啊，这一轮，全军覆没。”

Round 3

（易—人物、陈—时间、刘—地点、王—事件、吴—形容）

易烊千玺：“凯哥，王俊凯”

陈飞宇：“在两天前”

刘昊然：“在撤硕”

王俊凯：“唔…配着米饭吃了一整盘苦瓜炒肥肉”

吴磊：“出大问题！”

易烊千玺：“噗，那真要出大问题。”

王俊凯面呈菜色：“呕，刘昊然你还在阴间吗？你等等我我也来了。”

陈飞宇：“好笑吗？”

吴磊：“刘昊然文明一点！别动不动撤硕撤硕。”

主持人：“好的，这轮小王同学和小陈同学幸存。”

Round 4

（王—人物、刘—时间、吴—地点、陈—事件、易—形容）

王俊凯：“昊然和磊磊”

刘昊然捂了下脸：“在结婚当天”

吴磊：“在狗北的窝里哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈”

陈飞宇：“用美声合唱《我和我的祖国》”

易烊千玺幽幽地：“希望人没事”

鹅叫一片。

王俊凯：“应该是希望狗没事。”

主持人：“嗯？我刚怎么看见有人改答案呢，昊然同学？”

刘昊然脸红：“啊，写错字了，没改内容没改内容。”

除吴磊外众人：“新婚快乐新婚快乐。”

吴磊低头抠手。

主持人：我还不如不问装没看见，这段播不播得出去啊。

“咳咳，这轮又是Penta Kill，怎么回事同学们，平时拍戏也老笑场吗？”

Round 5

（陈—人物、吴—时间、王—地点、易—事件、刘—形容）

陈飞宇：“在座的各位除了我”

吴磊：“在声乐考试前一天”

王俊凯：“在北京电影学院校门口”

易烊千玺：“被海豹突击队队长追了三条街”

刘昊然：“哈哈哈哈哈哈不至于不至于不至于”

吴磊：“哈哈哈哈哈被什么什么追了三条街？”

易烊千玺面无表情：“我猫。”

主持人：“这轮只有吴磊和刘昊然笑了。感谢大家的配合，游戏结束，我们核算一下。”

“飞宇最少，笑了两次，是这个游戏当之无愧的King！千玺和俊凯笑了三次，那昊然和磊磊每局都笑了，所以他俩挑战失败。”

吴磊：“大家笑点都这么高的吗？”

刘昊然：“不好笑吗各位？”

主持人：“我现在来宣布一下，我们的惩罚内容是——向大家展示和微信里最近一位联系人的聊天记录。请问两位有问题吗？”

刘昊然一边掏手机一边回答：“那倒没什么问……”

坐在他旁边的吴磊微笑着把手伸到背后狠狠拧了他一把。

刘昊然怪叫一声，半个身子滑下了沙发。

主持人赶紧冲镜头打手势。

“怎么回事，沙发都坐不稳。”吴磊一脸关切地把刘昊然扶起来。

挑战成功的三位就快绷不住了，刚才玩游戏时憋笑都没现在这么艰辛，一个个坐姿端正腰杆挺得笔直。

“哈哈哈哈看来是不太方便啊。”主持人强颜欢笑。

啊这，是在惩罚他俩还是在惩罚我啊？

“既然如此，我们可以看一下两位搜索引擎的历史记录吗？”

刘昊然不敢说话。

吴磊瞟了他一眼，看向主持人时脸上又挂上了礼貌的招牌微笑，“当然可以呀。”他调出浏览器的搜索记录主动递上手机。

「狗狗老吃草是怎么回事？」

「快一岁的小狗不黏主人正常吗？」

「狗狗拆家怎么办？」

「不要生气歌词完整版」

“哈哈哈哈磊磊真是相当喜欢他家的小狗呢，我们祝小北健康成长。好了昊然，到你了。”

刘昊然递上手机。众人纷纷凑过脑袋。

「世界上最贵的耳机」

「中华田园犬和柴犬真的很像吗？」

「白色柴犬 图片」

「白色中华田园犬 图片」


End file.
